What Happens in AR, Stays in AR
by Nagiana
Summary: One-shot: Basically a smutty one-shot from the Saints Row III universe. Matt Miller x Female Protagonist; slight Matt Miller x Kenzie. Don't like, don't read! Summary inside . . .


**Okay, so this is basically a one-shot smut-fic between my female OC protagonist, Sharice and the coolest hacker in the game, Matt Miller (oh come on, admit the fact that everyone's always secretly wanted to do "some" kind of smut fic with Matt in it ;)). This one-shot takes place the split second before Matt's defeat and well . . . I'll just let you read on and see ;)**

**Anyway, read and enjoy and even though this is a one-shot (believe it or not, I don't do a lot of smut one-shots), I still love getting reviews, so you know . . . _reveiw! _This is also the re-edited version, so that's always a plus too lol.**

**_- _Nagiana**

* * *

><p>Matt Miller was visibly shaking, his eyes widening in both fear and horror as Sharice walked up to him, hand cannon pointed squarely in the middle of his face. The beautiful leader of the Third Street Saints held a look of utter hatred on her face as she gazed down at the trembling figure of the hacker leader of the Deckers lying at her booted feet. Finally, she had cornered the bastard who had been hounding her and her gang and making life Hell for them. Finally, she would get payback.<p>

Truthfully (and he knew it was a bad time to be thinking this) but there was rarely any woman prettier than Sharice Estacado, leader of the Third Street Saints. Even his own girlfriend was nothing compared to the beauty of mixed Italian and African American parentage that stood before him now, her body was as voluptuous as the Venus de Milo and her skin a beautiful mocha color. Expertly made tattoos covered every inch of said olive-colored skin, giving him even more of a feast for the eyes. Wearing a scanty black evening dress and matching black knee-high boots that revealed the intricate dragon tattoo snaking across and around her breasts, Sharice was a force to be reckoned with.

"Any last words, _geek_?" She asked him coldly, her voice bringing him sharply out of his reverie, and he opened his mouth to retort with what she assumed was a pretty cocky comeback, but Kenzie's alarmed gasp coming from – literally - nowhere drowned him out. Sharice's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion as she turned them up to no place in particular in the reddish-black sky. "Anything you wanna share with the class, Kenzie?" She asked the former FBI agent a tad impatiently and Kenzie's stutters came floating towards them from nowhere. Hell, Sharice could practically see the all-over blush that covered her freckled face.

"Uh, look down at his pants, Sharice . . ." She spoke and a look of curiosity appeared on Sharice's beautifully sculpted features as she turned her eyes down to Matt's black pants. That look of curiosity disappeared and was immediately replaced with one of amusement, however, when she saw the noticeable bulge there.

"Well, well, well . . ." Sharice spoke in a much quieter voice as she moved to prop her hand cannon up on her shoulder while her other moved to prop on her waist as she cocked her hip. She gazed down at the younger man with a look mixed between amusement and a hatching plan on what she was going to do with him. "It seems that little Matty Miller has a hard-on for me!"

Matt swallowed hard. "Don't you get it, Saint!? I'm _God_ here! I wouldn't try anything more, and that means whatever you're thinking too!" He spoke, his voice strong but his desire-filled, trembling body betraying all of that. Sharice couldn't help but grin at the hacker's last-bid threats of intimidation.

"Oh that's cool . . . I've never fucked God before." She spoke, her voice a tad husky, and Matt's face paled and he swallowed hard, immediately recoiling from her words. Oh God, did she . . . were they . . .?

"Kenzie, hun . . . you might wanna turn off the camera. This might embarrass you just a little bit . . ." She told her and a sound of extreme protest escaped from the redheaded woman's throat on the other end of the line.

"But Sharice, if I log off, you might not be able to -!"

"Oh_ believe me _Kenzie, when I'm done with little Matthew here, I'm pretty damn sure he'll log both of us out!" She interrupted her with a laugh and there came a long silence for a moment.

"Well . . . _okay_! But I'll monitor you nonetheless, and _you_ believe _me_ - I'll _know_ if he doesn't get you out!" She assured her, and Sharice nodded as Kenzie logged off, leaving her completely alone with the sixteen-year-old hacker. She gazed at him with an expressionless face for a moment and he found himself sweating underneath her intense gaze, shifting a few times. His cock straining against his pants didn't help the tenseness of the situation that much either and he fought to keep his hand above his belt line.

"I uh . . . have a thing for tattoos . . ." He told her quietly, a little awkwardly, and she sighed and shook her head dismissively.

"Don't worry, you don't have to lie! A surprising amount of white dudes find my black heritage sexy, believe it or not . . ." She told him as she dropped the hand cannon at her feet. It fell with a heavy 'thud' to the floor and he watched it fall before his eyes turned onto hers again. He watched as she fell to her knees before him – between his parted legs. His heart thudded heavily in his chest as – seemingly ignoring him now – she undid the button and fly to his black jeans. He swallowed heavily as she slid a hand in the tight confines to stroke his sex, watching him as his eyes fluttered close and he allowed his head to fall backwards as a moan escaped past his lips.

Her hand slid behind his neck, bringing him back up so that their lips could connect, and he kissed her hungrily, ravenously as the sounds of clinking metal and the soft rustling of fabric filled the air as they undressed each other. Then they were stark naked before each other, Matt all lustful eyes and hard, throbbing cock. Sharice grinned as she leaned over him, their lips inches from each other's.

"Nice hardware, Hacker . . ." She murmured as they kissed again and she moved down and took him into her mouth, sucking him into the deep recesses of her mouth, her tongue flicking along the underside. His fingers fisted in her hair and he bit down on his bottom lip as he let out another moan. Matt wanted her so bad right now – despite the fact that this would be the perfect time to kill her now - but her lips wrapped around his swollen cock didn't help matters much! Then there was the fact that Kenzie (despite her assurances that she wouldn't do it) could be watching, and _that_ made it all that much sweeter.

Ignoring Matt's guttural groans of pleasure, Sharice continued to tease him with her tongue, swirling it around the sensitive head before finally encircling him with her lips and taking him fully into her mouth again, her tongue delving into the tiny, weeping slit at the tip, tasting he saltiness of him. He let out a sharp hiss, his hands moving to bury ever deeper into her hair.

"Oh my _God . . ._!" He all but groaned out, his eyes closing and his head moving to fall back again. It was almost more than he could bear. She moved her head up and down slowly, running her tongue along the underside of his erection, her mouth a ring of fire that shot bolts of pleasure all up and down his engorged member.

Soon, he saw stars and a blinding whiteness appeared behind his closed eyelids, and he bit down hard on his knuckle as he came in her mouth. When he opened his eyes and peered down at her, she was licking his still slightly stiff cock clean, and when she turned her eyes up onto his, a pearl of white was seen on her bottom lip. She moved to lick it off with her tongue, but he wordlessly shook his head and leaned over, where he kissed her deeply, his tongue filling her mouth deliciously, and he tasted himself and the drop of cum on her bottom lip on his tongue.

Her arms came up to wrap around his bare back in an embrace, and they fell back on the hard ground, his knee nudging her thighs apart as they did so. He moved up, sliding between her legs, hot bare skin to scorching bare skin, their lips never breaking from the passionate kiss they had started. It was something breathtakingly erotic, a sensual prelude of what was soon to come and Matt's head bent down to kiss her and everywhere he could reach without shifting position. His lips were tantalizing and sweet, leaving a smoking trail of fire and blue lip prints down the duskiness of her skin wherever they went.

And all the while he was kissing her, his newly hard, heated length nudged at her throbbing, weeping center, fierce and insistent. He soon pulled her beneath him even more, slid inside her the tiniest bit and then stopped. He let out a low growl of primal need, his eyes shining in amusement at the more-than infuriated look in her lust-filled eyes, and his head bent again to capture her lips with his. Even while he kissed her, his hands were constantly skimming her sides, fingers moving up her arms and then her stomach, her rib cage, cupping her to pull her up and into him so that she could feel every inch of his silken length against her.

Sharice pressed a kiss against the hard line of his jaw, then his throat, savoring the heady taste of him. Her hands drifted over him, over the width of his shoulders and his lightly muscled chest and pectorals. She grazed the hard ridge of muscles banding his chest and belly in a gentle exploration and found that she could go no lower, for his body was wedged tightly against hers; a solid pressure that was hot and soft and hard all at the same time. His hands were pressed deeply into the smooth floor on each side of her as she investigated him, and his weight balanced over her, shifting slightly so that her hands could go lower. He made a low, guttural sound as her hand moved lower into the heat between their bodies, her fingers wrapping around his length again, and he closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath.

She ached for him. Her thighs were spread wide, cradling him intimately and her skin tingled with expectation and a reaching for something just beyond her grasp, and she knew that Matt held the answer. His head bent. He found the sensitive peak of her breast and his lips closed around it, tugging at it lightly. His hand moved, fingers seeking, stroking her, making the throbbing ache worse. She could barely breathe, could only arch upward, wordless and dazed, whimpering softly, begging him for more.

_God_, this kid was talented!

Matt kissed her again, more fierce and insistent this time. He moved up, his body a hard, exciting promise that she trembled in anticipation at soon feeling him inside of her, stretching her to delicious heights. He surged forward, making her gasp softly at the slight ache as he filled her, his eyes holding hers, eyes dark with lust and his body still trembling slightly at keeping himself in check.

She moaned and latched onto him. A long, shivering stroke, a quiver as he held himself there, then he dragged away and thrust again, slow and luxurious pleasure, aching need and hovering promises, faster and faster until she was caught up in it and answering his furious, pounding thrusts with her own, legs wrapping around him and clinging, head thrown back, hearing his wonderful husky groans in her ear meld together with her high-pitched moans as time shattered and careened around them in a spinning arc.

Matt tangled his fingers into her hair, the other hand wrapped around her mid-back, and he rolled over onto his back, taking her with him, touching her everywhere and keeping her still pleasantly tingling with post-coital bliss. She felt him relax beneath her, and she pulled her lips from his, burying her head into the crook of his neck, murmuring incoherent sounds. Resting her hands near his body, atop his chest still, she sighed and breathed in deeply, taking in his scent.

"We should probably get out of here before Kenzie decides I've been in here too long and decides to pry . . ." She spoke and Matt nodded as they reluctantly untangled themselves from the other. After Matt's avatar disappeared, a few seconds later, Sharice found herself waking up in her own body, Matt remarkably standing a few feet away. Kenzie was nowhere to be seen, however.

"Glad to see you're not brain-dead . . . that we're _both _not brain-dead!" He told her, a tad sarcastically as he took her hand and helped her to stand. She wobbled uncertainly for a few seconds before she found her feet.

"Matt, you were right . . . you _are_ God!" She joked, laughing a little as she dusted herself off, and she saw the smirk playing out on his face.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"And for a sixteen-year-old, you're remarkably talented!" The smirk kept playing out on his face.

"Yeah, I've been told that a couple of times before -!" He spoke but was interrupted by a very angry Kenzie marching up to him. A look of alarm crossed his face as she shoved him.

"You _asshole - _you told me you were a virgin!"

Sharice vaguely felt as if she had been socked in the chest with a hammer.

"Kenzie, I never told you that! _You _assumed -!"

"_Assumed_?!" She shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Don't you dare preach _to me _on assumptions!"

Sharice meanwhile began backtracking slowly to the doors. "Hey, Kenzie, I'll talk to ya later honey, I gotta run! Pierce and Oleg are waiting for me back at the Penthouse!" She called, and instead of throwing something over her shoulder before immediately lighting into Matt again, Kenzie twirled around, her hands moving to her hips.

"Where are you going, Sharice?!" She demanded and Matt threw her a pleading look over Kenzie's shoulder. Sharice shrugged.

"Well you know whatever happens in alternate reality, _stays _in alternate reality!" She spoke and Kenzie shook her head in disbelief. Sharice smiled evilly then. "Of course, then again, Matt can feel free to find me again; I don't mind . . . he was quite fun, and what woman doesn't enjoy a talented man in her bed?" She spoke and Matt grinned as Kenzie rolled her eyes and shook her head as Sharice left.


End file.
